deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Prediction Blog - ROBLOXian vs Steve?
Two sandboxes are facing against each other in a fight, and only one of them is going to remain standing! ROBLOXian Backstory Inapplicable. Arsenal and Abilities literally just look at the roblox catalog here like holy shit i cannot list everything in one blog Abilities *'Limitless Arsenal': The ROBLOXian seems to have an endless arsenal. They're able to hold as much as they want in their inventory, though this could be argued as a NLF. BrickBattle Standard weaponry. *'Rocket Launcher': Standard rocket launcher. Can destroy buildings. *'Trowel': Builds small walls. Good for blocking projectiles. *'Sword': Self-explanatory. *'Superball': Basically works like a dodgeball. Does rather high damage. *'Slingshot': Shoots projectiles at a fast rate. *'Bomb': Self-explanatory. Massive blast radius and normally doesn't harm the Robloxian. If used correctly, you can rocket jump. SFotH IV The standard sword from BrickBattle is not the only sword the ROBLOXian has access to. These swords are technically situational. *'Venomshank': Poisonous. The victim turns green and slowly starts losing their health. *'Ice Dagger': The victim is frozen and immediately killed. *'Darkheart': Every time this hits a target, it heals the user with 40% of it's attack damage. Victim explodes when they die. *'Illumina': Gives the user the ability to jump higher. Also detects nearby invisible enemies, like someone using the Ghostwalker. *'Ghostwalker': User becomes transparent. For every kill they get, the user slowly starts becoming more invisible until the point where they are barely noticable. *'Firebrand': No real ability other than being immune to the Ice Dagger's insta kill effect. If you stretch it, you can say that the Firebrand renders you immune to ice attacks. *'Windforce': Swinging or getting a hit in pushes the victim back. Weaknesses *Useless in hand-to-hand combat *Cannot use weaponry without right arm *If their head or torso touches something like, say, lava, they die immediately. *Glass cannon Steve? Backstory Inapplicable. Arsenal and Abilities Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Even though Steve? has a limited inventory, he can carry over 2,300 tons, assuming that one block of diamond weighs one ton. This is just a lowball too. *'Enchantments': Using an enchantment book, Steve? can upgrade his weapons / armor's stats to improve them or add an ability. Armor Steve's armor comes in 4 pieces; the helmet, body, leggings, and boots. You can make them out of the following materials: *Leather *Gold *Chainmail **Cannot be crafted normally *Iron *Diamond Weapons *'Sword': Comes in wood, stone, gold, iron, and diamond. Steve's bread and butter. *'Axe': Slower, but deadlier than the sword. Comes in the same materials as the sword as well. *'Bow and Arrow': Self-explanatory. Has a firing arc that can be obnoxious unless you know how to aim properly. *'Crossbow': Same thing as the Bow. In addition to firing arrows, it can also shoot fireworks. *'Shield': Self-explanatory. Provides protection to things like swords and projectiles. Potions Steve? can utilze potions to do things like make him faster, regenerate his health, make him stronger, etc etc. Additionally, there are potions that puts negative effects upon their victims that Steve? can freely throw. Like with the ROBLOXian's arsenal, there are rather too much to count, so you can check out a full list here. Feats *Traded blows with the Wither and Ender Dragon. Weaknesses *Not very useful without weaponry. *Weapons can break easily. Summary Verdict Yeah, Steve? is not winning. Actually, he theoretically could, if he managed to disarm ROBLOXian, figuratively and/or literally. That is an extremely rare scenario, because even with how strong Steve? is, the ROBLOXian is just far too fast for him to catch up with. But the main thing here is arsenal, and with that, Steve? stands no chance. And I mean, none. Anything Steve? has, ROBLOXian either has it, has it better, or beats it out. Invisibility potions? Ghostwalker. Bows? The ROBLOXian has firearms. Armor? Instant-kill weapons. Also doesn't really help that the ROBLOXian has an entire catalog for things like this. Let's also take DEATH BATTLE's personality rule into account. The rule states that all pacifistic natures that a character has must be removed. Why bring this up? Because the ROBLOXian and Steve? have no set personality. They're whatever you make them out to be, whether they be some whiny 9 year old kids or actual serious fighters / people. Therefore, they don't need a reason to not go all out immediately. And in that case; Steve? is royally fucked. Again, the ROBLOXian has so many options for just outright killing him without a second thought, like the Ice Dagger, Mad Murderer Knife, Hyperlaser Gun, you name it. Steve's strength and durability are a certainly no joke, but the ROBLOXian's speed and horrendously massive arsenal and hax absolutely outweigh anything that the blockhead can pull out. The winner is the '''ROBLOXian.''' Category:Blog posts